Sobre Orgulho e Preconceito e outras coisas além
by Dy Mione
Summary: OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS LINDAS REVIEWS! 1º Lugar no Challenge James Potter do 6V --- James está tendo alguns problemas de personalidade depois de ler um certo livro trouxa.


_**Disclamair:**_

_**Vencedora do Challenge de James Potter do 6v (Por wo, mas ainda sim, vencedora.)**_

_**Personagens são da J.K. e blá blá.**_

_**JAMES E LILY – Spoiler 7 on. **__**(:**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sobre Orgulho e Preconceito e outras coisas além_

_"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro na posse de uma bela fortuna deve estar necessitado de uma esposa."_

James leu as primeiras frases do livro pela milésima vez naquela semana.

- Qual é, James. Simplesmente leia de uma vez, ou então pergunte para ela, ou pare de ser burro e pague alguém para ler para você e te contar o que acontece.

- Esse não é o problema.

- Pagar alguém? Sim eu sei que...

- Não. Quero dizer, o problema não é ler. É que eu não consigo concordar com essa primeira frase. Isso me impede de continuar. – Ele disse virando-se para a cama onde Sirius estava jogando folheando uma revista qualquer sobre Quadribol.

- Você ouviu o que eu falei? – Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta. – SIRIUS!

O rapaz voltou-se com a feição brava para James.

- Que é?

- Você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Hm. – Ele disse voltando o rosto para a revista. – Alguma coisa sobre "O problema não é esse". Ai eu parei de ouvir. – Ele sorriu e fez pouco caso do travesseiro que recebeu na barriga.

- Dá para você parar um minuto de ler essa revista e se concentrar no que é realmente importante?

Sirius levantou, colocou a revista em baixo do travesseiro e estalou os dedos.

_Sempre faz isso quando tem idéias, deve ser um bom sinal. _– Pensou.

- Sabe o que mais é uma verdade universal?

- Hm?

- Que você faria qualquer, e quando eu digo qualquer, eu quero dizer QUALQUER coisa por um amigo.

- Eu não vou matar o Snape, Sirius, achei que já tivesse desistido dessa idéia.

- Quem aqui estava falando do Seboso? Francamente... estamos aqui numa conversar normal e você traz essa nojeira para nossos...

- TÁ TÁ TÁ. Desculpa. Continue... eu faria qualquer coisa por um amigo, e daí?

- Mas... Lilian Evans não é sua amiga, é?

- Eu estou tentando, mas...

- MAS ELA AINDA NÃO É. Certo?

- Acho que... – James disse não entendendo aonde o amigo queria chegar.

- Então desista! É mais fácil para todos. – Pegou a revista e se jogou na cama outra vez.

_Eu realmente devia estar esperando algo do tipo... mas não... eu sempre acho que vai vir uma boa idéia._

- Bom saber que posso contar com você também, Almofadinhas. – Ele decidiu que era hora de descer e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- As ordens, Pontas. – Sirius respondeu logo em seguida.

_Aonde será que Remus está? Ele seria útil..._

Ele caminhou calmamente para fora do Salão Comunal, o livro em sua mão era pequeno, tinha sido comprado numa loja trouxa, mas não era bem isso que inquietava James.

Há duas semanas atrás Lilian Evans, sua parceira de monitoria tinha entregado esse livro para ele com um bilhete anexado:

_Potter, leia isso. Talvez te ajude._

Claro que por um momento ele achou que ela tivesse perdido os neurônios. Ajudar? Um pouco de leitura trouxa? Como poderia?

Depois da pequena fase 'Lily está louca e me recuso a ler isso' ele acabou cedendo e abriu lentamente a capa do livro, observando seu conteúdo sem muita emoção e...:

_"É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro na posse de uma bela fortuna deve estar necessitado de uma esposa."_

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu ler. Depois da pequena palavra de seis letras ele fechou o livro e exclamou.

"- Mas por que merda ela quer que eu leia isso?"

Ele chegou a esquecer do livro, por 5 dias, lembrando dele apenas quando achou ele em baixo da sua capa de inverno no domingo, olhou para a capa e lembrou-se do maldito primeiro parágrafo.

_Esse livro não pode fazer isso comigo. _– Ele levantou o livro e encarou as duas mulheres desenhadas na capa. _– Olha, eu e você, nós temos que ter uma relação amigável ok? Eu vou ler você então trate de ter palavras legais. Certo? Mas que merda, eu estou imaginando uma conversa com um livro. Perfeito. A loucura dela passou para mim..._

Sem que percebesse tinha parado no corredor da sala precisa. Será que na sala precisa ele encontraria um leitor voraz que conseguiria terminar o livro em questão de minutos e contar tudo para ele em menos tempo ainda?

Não... James não é burro, nem Hogwarts pode fazer tal mágica.

Era isso, ou ele leria, ou ele leria. Tinha se tornado uma questão de honra. Lilian não era louca, tinha os neurônios no lugar que deveria ter então com certeza tinha um motivo para ler o livro.

Ele desejou um lugar calmo e aconchegante para leitura, que fosse iluminado e calmo. Ele encarou o livro mais um vez enquanto a porta se formava e depois caminhou seguro para dentro com um decisão tomada.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Você viu James? – Entrou Remus afobado no dormitório masculino aonde Sirius continuava com os pés para cima, jogado em sua cama lendo sobre Quadribol.

- Saiu faz um tempão, sei dele não. – Respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Como assim saiu faz um tempão?

Sirius a contragosto abaixou a revista e encarou os olhos afobados de Remus.

- Por que quer saber?

- Ouvi uma coisa que ele vai gostar de saber. – Disse sorridente.

- Uma foto do Seboso pelado que a gente pode fazer copias de distribuir pelo castelo para total humilhação dele?

- Sério, você precisa de um médico cara. – Balançando a cabeça negativamente, porém rindo, ele continuou. – Não era isso, obviamente. Parece que aquele livro que Lily deu para ele tem algum tipo de mensagem escondida que ele só vai achar depois de ler, eu não entendi direito, mas tem alguma coisa a ver com ela querer uma surpresa de natal.

Sirius rolou na cama ficando sentado de frente para Remus.

- QUER DIZER QUE ELA FINALMENTE ESTÁ AFIM DELE? – Ele disse finalmente parecendo interessado em alguma coisa além de quadribol.

- SIM. – Remus disse quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ. – Gritou Sirius, que realmente dava pulinhos de alegria. - Finalmente vamos ter nosso amigo de volta... ou ele perdido de uma vez. Hm. – Ele voltou a se sentar.

- Acha que devemos contar a parte toda ou só que ele tem que ler para descobrir o que ela escondeu?

- Acho que se contarmos tudo ele vai pular a parte de ler e vai finalmente agarrar ela e vamos voltar ao começo de tudo.

- Verdade.

Os dois se encararam, os cenhos franzidos, pensando sobre outras coisas que não James.

-----------------------------------------------------

James saiu da Sala Precisa com uma grande interrogação em seus pensamentos. Tinha perdido um dia inteiro lendo um livro que detestou e ainda não tinha entendido o significado do "Talvez te ajude" mencionado por Lily.

Pelo menos ele tinha lido e agora podia perguntar para ela, só esperava que ela não viesse com uma de "Ora, você não leu? Se você não descobriu...".

Mas e se fosse só uma piada? Não que ela fosse garota de fazer piadas... mas e se? Poderia ser tudo parte de um plano maligno batizado de "Operação Lilian Evans para Irritar e Importunar James Potter até a sua morte ocasional".

- Acho que eu passei muito tempo lendo. – Resmungou em voz alta, empurrando os óculos para poder massagear as órbitas.

- Você leu mesmo, Potter? – Ele ouviu a voz doce dela ecoar no corredor.

Virou-se sorrindo, os nós dos dedos forçaram o livro já apertado em seus dedos.

- Li. – Ele riu. – Por incrível que pareça.

- E o que achou?

- Para ser bem sincero... – Ele observou o rosto dela, não estava com uma feição vitoriosa de "Consegui por a Operação em Ação", parecia até ligeiramente ansiosa. – Eu não entendi uma vírgula do que você quis dizer com "Talvez te ajude". Mas o livro é... bom, é para meninas.

- Para meninas? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, é um romance... eu sou mais uma aventura, sabe?

- Sei.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- O que você quis dizer com "Talvez te ajude.".

Ela apertou os olhos em direção ao livro, depois sorriu.

- Como assim? Você não descobriu nada depois que terminou de ler?

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Impossível.

- Bom... eu sou meio devagar, eu posso ter perdido algo nas entrelinhas... – Ele abriu o livro e folheou devagar.

- NÃO. Não é isso. Deveria... bem... – Ela parecia um tanto perdida. – Ah, deixa pra lá, sabia que era uma idéia boba mesmo.

- Mas... – Antes que ele conseguisse impedir ela já tinha saído de perto dele e corria em direção ao Salão Principal.

-----------------------------------------------------

- JAMES. – Gritaram Remus e Sirius ao mesmo tempo quando ele adentrou o dormitório.

Ele encarou os amigos, o cenho franzido.

- Nunca vi vocês tão contentes por me ver chegando, de duas uma: a) Vocês estão aprontando alguma, b) Precisam da minha ajuda para alguma coisa, e que certamente envolve o Snape ou uma rapidinha de algum de vocês.

- James. – Sirius levantou e parou de frente para o amigo. – Pelo amor de tudo que existe de mágico nesse mundo nunca mais nem pense em citar sexo e Seboso na mesma frase.

James apenas encarou o amigo com uma expressão cansada e infeliz estampada no rosto.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Pontas. – Sirius agora estava sentado ao lado de Remus em sua cama. – A Evans pelo menos deve estar planejando uma rapidinha de vocês.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – Ele disse sentando em sua cama e tirando os sapatos. – Por que ela estaria planejando isso?

- Você terminou de ler o livro? – Remus perguntou apontando com a cabeça o livro já largado na cama de James.

- Terminei. E daí? – Disse com uma pontada de desapontamento. – Eu não entendi nada e ela não estava muito inclinada a me explicar.

- Ué. Tinha algo para entender? – Remus perguntou de novo, se levantando para pegar o livro.

- Bom, acho que sim não é? Afinal eu não entendi o motivo do recadinho dela, como diabos esse romance idiota pode me ajudar?

- Não, não, isso não está certo.

- Concordo plenamente.

- James. Calma. – Ele sentou-se novamente ao lado de Sirius. – Eu ouvi a Lily dizendo que depois que você terminasse de ler iria surgiu uma carta, bilhete, qualquer coisa do gênero que iria explicar tudo.

- Hm.

- Tem certeza que não apareceu nada?

Ele franziu o cenho tentando recordar, estava com tanto sono, mal conseguia enxergar as palavras direito.

- Mas como afinal ele ia conseguir saber que eu li tudo, não entendo. – Ele parou encarando o livro que agora estava nas mãos de Remus.

- Você disse que ela não estava inclinada a te explicar, o que aconteceu, exatamente?

- Eu encontrei com ela no corredor, e ela disse que era uma idéia boba, que era pra "deixar para lá.".

- Não deve ter funcionado, por alguma razão, como você leu? Em voz alta ou só...

- EM VOZ ALTA? Aaaah, não, eu já li uma vez e foi tortura suficiente.

- Calma, foi só uma pergunta.

- Hm, bom mesmo.

Sirius riu sozinho na cama.

- Ta rindo de que? – James perguntou um tanto quanto bravo.

- De nada... de nada... – Ele disse ainda sorridente.

- Hunf. – Ele soltou mau-humorado.

_Como se já não bastasse a Lilian com idéias aparentemente malucas, o Remus com teorias piores ainda, o Sirius tinha que ir à loucura também e se voltar contra a minha pessoa. Que coisa._

_Melhor eu arranjar alguma coisa para me distrair, talvez um banho, um loongo banho, sem ruivas, sem livros trouxas e sem Mr. Darcy, por favor._

_Peraí._

- Remus. – Ele voltou do banheiro, com a camisa semi-aberta. – O que exatamente você ouviu ela dizendo?

Sirius estava mexendo na manga do Remus e por alguma razão cantarolando.

- Almofadinhas você está bem? – Ele disse encarando o amigo totalmente esparramado na cama de Aluado mexendo na camisa deste e cantarolando canções de natal.

- Muito Firewisky – Ele disse sem encarar o amigo. – Eu estava aqui me perguntando porque as roupas do Aluado são mais macias se os elfos-domésticos lavam as roupas de todo mundo, espera-se que eles lavem as roupas de forma igualitária, não?

- Você estava bolinando a minha roupa? – Remus disse levantando-se. – Por Merlin Sirius, eu sabia que você era um bêbado abusado, mas juro que não achei que era para tanto.

James riu da cena toda.

- Ignore ele, Aluado. Mas me responda, o que você ouviu Lilian dizendo?

Ele apertou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando tentava recordar dos detalhes de algo que ouviu sem querer.

- Foi uma conversa dela com Mary, ela estava falando sobre o livro, e a idéia que teve de te torturar lendo para depois descobrir uma pista de como convidá-la para sair de forma que ela aceitasse...

- AH HÁ, ENTÃO EXISTIA UMA OPERAÇÃO LILIAN EVANS PARA IRRITAR E IMPORTUNAR JAMES POTTER ATÉ SUA MORTE OCASIONAL?

- Uma operação o que?

- Nada. NADA. – Ele sorriu e terminou de tirar a camisa. – Vou tomar banho. Obrigada pela ajuda, Aluado. – Ele gritou já no banheiro.

- A seu dispor. – Ele gritou de volta. – SIRIUS. MOVA-SE. Quero sentar.

- U-haaaaaaaaa. – Ele soltou um resmungo agora se divertindo em puxar as cortinas para lá e para cá.

-----------------------------------------------------

James Potter.

Era esse o nome dele. 17 anos, musculoso para a idade, jogador de quadribol. Olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos, sempre bagunçados. Pontas, para os muito íntimos, James, para os íntimos, Jamie, para mamãe, e Potter, para todos os outros.

Uma coisa sobre James Potter? É que ele era um solteiro, rico e a verdade sobre ele, é que, mesmo que inconscientemente, ele **não** estava necessitado de uma esposa. E para piorar o dia do coitado, alguém mencionar para ele, por mais que fosse só um livro escrito muito antes dele nascer, o incomodava profundamente.

Tudo bem que ele tivesse sua paixão por Lilian Evans, tudo bem que o colégio inteiro soubesse, e ainda tudo bem que seus amigos tirassem sarro e o torna-se o centro das piadinhas aleatórias em dias ociosos, mas... não era pra tanto, certo?

Começando a levar pelo lado pessoal, ele quis tentar entender como aquela história se relacionava com sua vida, seria ele Mr. Darcy? Todo pomposo, aquele que todos julgam no começo como um vilão, pretensioso e orgulhoso? Lilian então seria Elizabeth? A audaciosa e inteligente, que depois, apesar de seu orgulho, descobre-se apaixonada por Mr. Darcy, a quem ela descobre ter julgado erroneamente...

Tudo tão confuso. Era muito para um rapaz de 17 anos apaixonado. Sabe? James Potter não é nenhum tonto, lerdo ou incapaz, de jeito nenhum (mas nada que uma boa paixão não faça a gente perder.).

- Ok, isso tem que acabar. Eu vou até lá, eu vou bater na porta, vou encontrar ela sentada fazendo um relatório – que por acaso eu devia estar ajudando, o que é uma ótima desculpa para aparecer lá assim e – FOCO, JAMES, você tem que se concentrar no maldito livro, e na maldita suposta carta que deveria aparecer e na maldita suposta forma de convidá-la para sair.

_Eu vou enlouquecer. É um fato consumado, acho que afinal o plano não era uma "Operação Lilian Evans para Irritar e Importunar James Potter até sua morte ocasional" era "Operação Lilian Evans para levar James Potter a loucura em menos de duas semanas". Faz muito mais sentido... ou talvez já seja efeito do plano e eu já estou ficando louco, paranóico, insano e não reconhecerei mais meus amigos._

_Acho que eu deveria me trancar nas masmorras, resolver virar gay e gritar por ai que Snape é meu verdadeiro amor._

_Puta que pariu. _

_Sirius vai saber, eu se que ele vai saber que eu pensei Snape e Sexo na mesma frase de novo. Merda, ele vai comer meu fígado._

- É agora ou nunca. – Disse parado na frente da sala dos monitores.

- Costuma falar sozinho, Potter? – Aquela voz doce, novamente.

Ele virou-se e encarou os olhos verdes dela brilhando, ela tinha um sorriso leve, quase encantador estampado no rosto.

- Só quando estou pensando muito sobre um mesmo assunto, acabo falando alto sem querer.

- E estava pensando sobre o que então? Parecia importante... – Ela caminhou para perto dele e enfiou a chave na porta da sala, abrindo-a, mas não entrou.

- Orgulho e Preconceito. – Disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah. – Ela entrou na sala e se ajeitou na cadeira, ele a seguiu e sentou no sofá ao lado. – Você realmente leu?

- Li. E agora eu estou meio perturbado para ser sincero.

- Por quê? – Lily franziu o cenho, e apoiou o queixo na sua mão, encarando-o de forma severa.

- Eu fico tentando entender como isso poderia me ajudar, como você disse, e eu estava tentando encaixar os personagens nas nossas vidas e isso estava me deixando meio insano.

Lily ficou quieta observando a feição de James se contorcer enquanto novamente ele fazia divagações sobre os personagens e sua própria vida em Hogwarts.

- Eu sou Mr. Darcy?

- Eu realmente não acho que minha intenção...

- É isso não é? Eu... bom. Eu preciso de um tempo. Eu preciso pensar. – Ele levantou e caminhou afobado até a porta. – Tchau Lilian, a gente se fala depois, se eu sobreviver a essa crise.

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa, eu não preciso de uma esposa, eu não tenho uma irmã com quem o Sirius vai se engraçar tentar fugir e roubar o dinheiro da minha família. Eu não, NÃO, preciso de uma esposa. É tudo uma mera coincidência._

_A Lilian não é louca, ela não tem um plano para me torturar, me levar a insanidade, ou até mesmo me matar ocasionalmente quando eu estiver muito confuso para notar._

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa. Lilian não quer me matar. _

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa. Lilian não quer me matar. _

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa. Lilian não quer me matar. _

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa. Lilian não quer me matar. _

_Eu não preciso de uma esposa. Lilian não quer me matar. _

_..._

- JAMES POTTER. – A voz doce... não estava tão doce assim. – VOCÊ PRECISA IR PARA A ALA HOSPITALAR.

- O QUE? O QUE? VOCÊ ME MATOU? EU SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECER... EU.

- JAMES. – Ela berrou mais alto que ele, fazendo-o piscar os olhos freneticamente. – ESCUTA. – Ele arrumou os óculos no nariz e encarou o verde dos olhos dela. – Olha, pára com isso. Você vai a loucura desse jeito.

- Bom... eu pensei que fosse sua intenção.

- Por que raios eu ia querer fazer você ficar mais maluco do que já é?

- Não sei, o plano era seu...

- Não tem plaaaano nenhuuum, James Potter. – Ela soltou como uma criança birrenta. – Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo com você hoje?

- Eu descobri que eu sou dono da metade miserável de Netherfield.

Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Não queria, definitivamente, não queria que as coisas fossem assim. – Ela olhou para cima como se pedisse ajuda ou algo assim. – Mas devido ao seu estado de insanidade e, aparantemente, meu péssimo desempenho em feitiços, me vejo obrigada a esclarecer.

- A Operação Lily Evans para irritar e importunar James Potter até sua morte ocasional?

- Eu realmente não devia ter feito você ler esse livro.

- Mas achei que ia me ajudar. Foi o que você disse. – Numa tentativa frustrada de imitar a cara de cachorro abandonado de Sirius, ele ficou mostrando um semi-beiço e piscando os olhos de forma afeminada.

Lily riu suavemente.

- Escuta, o plano era tortura você... sim, com um pouquinho de leitura que eu tinha certeza que você ia detestar. – James já tinha andado bastante quando Lily o alcançou, e com isso eles estavam diante de uma das grandes árvores de natal que já decoravam Hogwarts.

Ela sorriu olhando as bolas natalinas brilharem uniformemente.

- Mas depois, bem, depois ia surgir essa carta... – Ela pegou um envelope um tanto amassado do bolso e estendeu para ele. – Eu tenho pensado muito, sabe?

As bochechas avermelhadas denunciavam o estado de vergonha da garota.

- Sobre...? – James já não podia conter-se de felicidade, apesar de continuar repetindo para si mesmo "Eu não preciso de uma esposa.".

- Sobre nós dois. Eu fiz você ler esse livro... não, bem, não porque eu ache que você é o Mr. Darcy, mas por que eu me sinto um pouco como Elizabeth, talvez. – Ela encarava os próprios sapatos durante o discurso.

- De que maneira? – Ele não conseguia conter o sorriso, sentia seus pés leves como se estivesse voando pela primeira vez de novo.

- Bom... Eu julguei você, durante todos esses anos, para depois descobrir que tudo que eu achava eram suposições minhas e nem tinham um fundo de verdade... Eu estava tão errada, tão errada, sobre você.

_ELA ME AMA, ELA ME AMA, ELA ME AAAAAAMA._

- O que eu quero dizer é que... eu aceito sair com você.

Balões explodindo por toda a parte, a árvore de natal cantando as mesmas músicas que Sirius, voando, eles estava voando de tão feliz.

_Dez minutos depois..._

- Eu vou entender a sua cara de bobo olhando para o nada como um bom sinal, posso? – Ela perguntou tímida.

- LILIAN. LILY. Lily. – Ele ria entre cada ponto final. – Bom sinal? Esse é o melhor sinal que você pode me dar em toda a minha vida.

Ele agarrou a garota pela cintura e rodou ela levemente.

- Era isso que você dizia na carta?

- Ah. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Na verdade a carta é uma tarefa.

- Uma tarefa? – Ele perdeu o sorriso na hora. Ajeitou novamente os óculos e esperou a resposta da garota corada.

- É. Você tem que cumprir ela... ou eu não vou sair com você.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não. Vai ser divertiiido. – Ela balançou-se de forma dengosa.

- Como você pode me jogar um balde de água-fria desses?

- É bem simples na verdade, depois eu te ensino. – Ela sorriu. – Bom, você está com a carta, leia, e se quiser você cumpre a tarefa... ai nós conversamos, que tal? Bom, vai ser assim, ou não vai ser... – Ela riu e saiu apressada para a sala dos monitores.

_Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ela tinha que me deixar dez minutos olhando bobo para ela? Ela não podia certo, não podia, ter me dito isso antes? Imagiiina, ela é Lilian Evans, porque, afinal, ela falaria isso se pode me torturar com livros trouxas idiotas e tarefas idiotas..._

-----------------------------------------------------

_James,_

_Acho que está mais do que na hora de eu te dar uma chance._

_Meu pedido não é nada tão excepcional._

_Já que vou passar o natal em Hogwarts eu só queria um gostinho de casa aqui, tudo o que eu mais queria... era uma árvore de natal trouxa. Você consegue uma? Você tem até o natal._

_De sua amiga (pelo menos até agora)_

_Lilian (Lily) Evans._

-----------------------------------------------------

- Aluado? – Ele chamou sorridente no quarto.

- Oi?

- Posso te dizer uma coisa sincera sem que soe gay?

- Você pode até dizer, mas se vai soar gay ou não vai depender de você.

Ele rolou na cama e encarou o amigo que escrevia no diário.

- Quem está escrevendo no diário é você.

Remus parou a pena no ar e encarou James.

- Você que já está planejando dizer alguma coisa gay e está querendo afirmar antecipadamente que não é.

- Ah, eu vou falar de qualquer forma.

- Sim, fale. – Ele riu.

- EU TE AMO.

- É, isso foi bem gay.

- Mas eu tenho motivos.

- Quais?

- Obrigada por me ajudar a conseguir a árvore.

- Não foi nada demais, Pontas, já disse.

- Foi sim. Agora a Lily vai sair comigo no ano novo e ela vai estar toda bonita e cheirosa e...

- PONTAS!

- Ah, foi mal, eu sei que eu fico repetindo isso toda hora mas é que ela é tão linda e...

- PONTAS.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Parei. – Ele sentou na cama e observou o amigo sorrindo para o caderno. – O que tem de tão engraçado aí?

Remus riu alto e depois fechou o caderno.

- Sabe aquele dia que o Sirius tava olhando revista pornô e se embebedando aqui no quarto fingindo que lia sobre quadribol?

- Ahãm.

- Ahh. – Ele riu novamente. – Ele ficou tão bêbado que ele achou que se conseguisse entrar no Salão da Sonserina e pegar uma foto do Snape se trocando ele poderia espalhar para a escola inteira como cartão de natal.

- Ah é? E ele conseguiu?

- Claro que não. Mas eu tirei uma foto dele tentando.

Ele tirou a foto do meio das páginas e entregou a James, ele olhou atentamente para foto e riu até suas bochechas doerem.

Na foto tinha um Sirius Black no meio do corredor das masmorras olhando apaixonadamente para um Snape de Pijamas, depois ele olhava para a câmera, assustava-se e tornava-se um pimentão, enquanto Snape parecia praguejar um belo palavrão.

Nada poderia melhor o dia do nosso quase... quase... Mr. Darcy (que não precisa de uma esposa, ok?)

Fim.


End file.
